1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a server system and a vibration-free extractable hard disc drive assembly thereof; in particular, to a vibration-free hard disc drive assembly that can reduce the vibration transmitted to the hard disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extractable hard disc drives are used primarily in server storage systems so that a hard disc drive can be conveniently changed. However, since an extractable hard disc drive is slideably disposed in a chassis of the server storage system, it is not fixedly assembled therein. As a result, when the server system vibrates, the hard disc drive is easily affected.
During the vibration, resonance is generated throughout the extractable hard disc drive and increases the severity of the vibration. As a result, the hard disc drive may fail due to excess vibration. Furthermore, since the server storage system must operate continuously, its vibration standard is stricter than a normal personal computer.
To solve the vibration problem, the conventional server system is provided with a sandwich-typed steel plate to absorb vibration. That is, a vibration-free structure is added between two steel plates. The advantage of such a structure is that it lessens the effects of vibration on the extractable hard disc drive. The cost of such a structure, however, is much higher.
In view of this, the invention provides a server system and a vibration-free extractable hard disc drive assembly thereof, wherein the vibration-free hard disc drive assembly can reduce the vibration transmitted to the hard disc drive.
Accordingly, the invention provides a vibration-free extractable hard disc drive assembly for a server system. The hard disc drive assembly includes a tray, a vibration-absorbing pad, and a hard disc drive. The vibration-absorbing pad is disposed on the tray. The hard disc drive is disposed on the tray via the vibration-absorbing pad. Thus, external vibration transmitted to the tray is reduced by the vibration-absorbing pad, limiting the vibration transmitted to the hard disc drive; therefore, the vibration applied to the hard disc drive is reduced.
In a preferred embodiment, the assembly further includes a screw. The screw is passed through the vibration-absorbing pad, and combines the tray and the hard disc drive.
Furthermore, the screw includes a step portion for preventing the vibration-absorbing pad exerting excess pressure.
In another embodiment, the tray includes a notch in which the vibration-absorbing pad is disposed.
Furthermore, the vibration-absorbing pad includes a groove to be combined with the notch of the tray.
Furthermore, the notch is substantially C-shaped to prevent the vibration-absorbing pad disposed in the notch from separating from the notch.
In another embodiment, the device further includes an anti-ESD member abutting the screw and the tray to prevent ESD in the hard disc drive.
Furthermore, the anti-ESD member surrounds the vibration-absorbing pad.
In another embodiment, there is a plurality of vibration-absorbing pads, and the vibration-absorbing pads are disposed at both sides of the chassis in a symmetrical manner.
It is understood that the vibration-absorbing pad may be made of rubber.
In another embodiment, the hardness of the vibration-absorbing pad is 70+/xe2x88x925, and the damping coefficient of the vibration-absorbing pad is tan xcex4=0.5xcx9c0.9.
In this invention, a server system is provided. The server system includes a chassis and a vibration-free hard disc drive assembly. The assembly is disposed in the chassis in an extractable manner. The vibration-free hard disc drive assembly includes a tray, a vibration-absorbing pad, and a hard disc drive. The tray is disposed in the chassis in an extractable manner. The vibration-absorbing pad is disposed on the tray. The hard disc drive is disposed on the tray via the vibration-absorbing pad. Thus, after a vibration transmitted to the tray from the chassis is reduced by the vibration-absorbing pad, the vibration is transmitted to the hard disc drive; therefore, the vibration applied to the hard disc drive is reduced.